Aircraft generally use electronic charts for providing a flight crew member with information specific to a particular route and/or airport. Electronic charts may include airport maps, intersections and taxiways data, and procedures and data associated with approach, arrival, and departure. Conventional interfaces for electronic charts make use of physical interaction devices (CCDs, knobs, etc.), and flight crew members must navigate multiple menus and levels of accessibility to gain access to a necessary chart. Commonly, flight crew members must access the devices while under a great deal of cognitive and physiological workload during flight—particularly during takeoff and landing phases.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for accessing charts easily and quickly, without the need for complicated and/or lengthy menu selection systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.